


Born ready

by Eiichi



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Flash Thompson, Comfort, Hair-pulling, Helpful Venom, Insecurity, M/M, Other, Prosthetic legs, Scratching, Tentacles, Top Eddie Brock, Venom is there too, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: Set between Eddie losing Toxin and Flash returning to Space.__Basically just an excuse to write wall-sex





	Born ready

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Karu <3

It had been two weeks ever since he had said his goodbyes to Jubulile and the others on the airport in Cape Town, Africa. Three weeks after they had fought an ancient wanna-be-god and Carnage. Three weeks after he had lost Toxin. They hadn't been together for a long time, but he would lie if he said he didn't miss the brat.

Neither of them had chosen to bond. Toxin had been scared and confused, fueled by his trauma to lose his original host, the cop Pat Mulligan, as well as the host’s wife and child to Blackheart, and the influence of the Crime Master. Fed by rage, he had willingly risked Eddie’s life to kill Venom. They hadn’t quite worked together in the Crime Master’s control.

But then Flash had tried to seperate them, tried to save him.

Toxin had pulled him back into the flames, rebonded with him and in the end, he had saved his life. Soon after they had tracked Flash down in Philadelphia. The tension between them had not been the only thing they had fought back then. After beating those cyborg monsters they had finally understood, that Agent Venom was nothing like Eddie and the symbiote had been as Venom. Flash had been in control, more or less but it had been enough for Eddie.

This had been the first time the two of them had something going on between them. He couldn't explain why, but it had felt so right. Flash had felt right. For the first time he hadn't felt alone.

Still he had left with the first rays of sun. He could not look Flash in the eyes after what they had done all night long. Toxin had agreed, so they had left and never looked back. Soon after he had learnt that Flash and Venom were now part of a Space Soldier group. Guardians of whatever, Eddie didn't care. Of course the strange feelings in his gut had nothing to do with Flash. Maybe his cancer was back? But Toxin assured him, that this was not the case and he was healthy.

Flash had left a huge impact on Toxin, the boy had decided he wanted to be a hero like his grandpa. He wanted to make his first host proud, even in death. He even had changed their merged form, resembling something similar to Agent Venom.

They had fought smaller street crimes, using Eddie's abilities as an investigative reporter and Toxin's symbiote powers. Dixon had captured them after raiding a drug gang and this had led to finally losing the boy.

 

Eddie had never felt more useless in his life. Of course, he was probably healthier than ever but he-

He had lost his grandchild. He had not been able to protect him. And now he was not able to protect anyone anymore.

Three weeks had passed and he still had no clue what to do with his future. He wanted to keep on the path of good, wanted to improve the world. Maybe he was not able to fight crime anymore, but changing the world… this had been one of the reasons why he had studied journalism. Right now he was on his way back from a internet cafe, where he had researched some job offers, but also his possibilities to make his master in journalism. Maybe he could start anew with this?

He was looking through his notes in the little book he carried with him all the time and thought about his options. The job market on journalism had him optimistic, maybe he was able to get a paid internship along with a place at university to make his master, this would make things a lot easier. All his experience told him to be careful with hope. It was a tiny word, yet such a destructive force…

Eddie sighted and stopped to put his notebook back in his backpack. Time to find a place to stay for the night. He was sick of sleeping in the streets, maybe he had luck with one of the homeless shelters? On the other hand he did not want to take a place, someone else would need. He still felt like he did not deserve to take any help.

He put the backpack back on and took a step forward to continue his way, when he bumped into someone. “Uh, sorry, pal-” When he looked up, he was met with the most expressive green eyes, he had ever seen. “Hi, Brock.”

Flash stood in front of him with an unreadable expression. “What… a coincidence, Thompson,” Eddie said and stepped back a bit. After leaving without a word last time, he wanted to have some more distance between them.

“No coincidence. We were looking for you.”

 

Flash had been looking for Eddie for a while now, after he had been back on earth and was done with his business. He had a few weeks off before he had to go on his next mission and he had felt Venom’s urge to check on his former host.

**We don’t have to talk to him, we just want to see him. We did awful things in the past, we feel responsible.**

“No need to make excuses, I get you, partner! He shouldn’t be too hard to find, right?”

Harder than Flash had thought originally. In the past Venom always had been able to sense him, if he wanted, some symbiote connection stuff, Flash didn’t understand. But this connection was gone. Maybe Toxin had learned to hide from other symbiotes now?

Flash had proven his own guess wrong, when he had found Eddie. He was sitting on one of the roofs in San Francisco, watching the former journalist closely. So far, nothing extraordinary. Except for the lack of presence of symbiote aura.

**He seems upset. Toxin is gone… not with him anymore.**

In this moment, Flash knew he had to talk to Brock. He would be lying if he’d claim, he didn’t think about what had happened back in Philadelphia back then. He had enjoyed himself a lot with Eddie and he had been upset, when he had woken up alone. It was not only the symbiote missing his former host.

He had waited until Eddie had left the internet cafe and jumped down into an alley, letting the symbiote merge back into his skin. The first seconds he had to get used to walking on the prosthetics only again, but he didn’t want to use the symbiote like a tool.

**We don’t mind helping you to walk!**

“It’s okay, I got this… But I appreciate your help, buddy.”

They had planned to go to Eddie and just talk to him. The journalist seemed to stand still, lost in his own thoughts, while he put away some stuff in his backpack, but right when he opened his mouth, the slightly taller man started walking again and bumped right into him.

 

Eddie seemed to hesitate, but Flash understood. He looked at his clothes, his whole appearance. **He is living on the street again…**

Yes, that much was pretty clear. Flash sighted and turned around. “Follow me.”

Then he just started walking. He just knew, Eddie was following him without another word, a small distance and still hesitant. When they reached the building, his apartment was in, Eddie stopped dead in his tracks. “What do you want, Thompson?” he asked with probably a lot more force than he had meant. Flash turned around and crossed his arms.

“Offering you a place to stay.”

“Why should you do that?”

Flash already had thought, Eddie would be difficult on this, but this didn’t change the fact that it kind of annoyed him. “What do you think? I don’t want you to sleep another night on the street.” “Why would you even care? Either of you.” At that Flash could feel Venom bubble up in his guts. **He’s scared.** Yep, he could see that. He also could see Eddie eyeing into the direction of the window that led to his apartment. Was that the problem? He didn’t have one following him, but at his apartment he drew the line? They needed another strategy.

“Good, then at least let me treat you some dinner. You look like you didn’t eat a thing in weeks.” Which was probably true as well. Eddie looked down at his feet and then nodded. “Fine,” he mumbled, probably embarrassed about it.

They changed direction and Flash led him to a good burger restaurant. Nothing too fancy, Brock would probably hate to walk into a fancy and expensive restaurant, when he knew, he couldn’t pay for it. And burgers were always great. They ate in silence, Flash had ordered two big menues, interrupting Eddie’s ‘Yeah just some fries please’. If he would treat him dinner, he wanted to make sure, Eddie actually ate something.

**He loves burgers. Rarely ate them, because they are unhealthy.**

“So… how have you been?” Flash asked and took a big sip of his coke. Eddie avoided his eyes by looking out of the window. “I’m… not sure,” Eddie said quietly. Almost hurt. Of course… he had lost Toxin. He was alone and from what he knew about Eddie, there was near to nothing worse for him, than being completely alone.

“You know… I like you. When I invited you to stay with me, I meant it. Offer ’s still up, if you want,” he said and reached out, put his hand on top of Eddie’s. The broad shoulders visibly tensed, but he didn’t pull his hand back.

“And if I did…? What do you expect from me?”

“Nothing at all. We don’t have to do anything like last time. I’m not making a big deal out of it, y’know?” Flash saw something change in Brock’s eyes. **Idiot.** Yes… his last statement had hurt him probably. Of course, how could it not, if Flash acted like an asshole. “It had meant a lot to me. I just didn’t want to put any pressure on you, ‘kay? Just… stay overnight, yes?”

Eddie just nodded, still not looking at him. Still looking so hurt.

They finished their dinner in silence. Other than an honest “Thank you,” when Flash paid their bill, Eddie didn’t speak a word until they arrived the building of his apartment yet again. And again Eddie hesitated, looked up at the window.

Flash opened the front door, that led to the staircase and turned around. “Lend me a hand? Stairs are not my strong point with these,” he said and pointed at the prosthetics that were hidden under his trousers. Eddie came next to him and held out one arm, let Flash lean on it without a flinch.

 **We could help you as well…** While that was true, he just wanted an excuse to be close to Eddie again. He hated how Eddie forcefully tried to keep his distance while looking as if he wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him. Eddie kept shooting looks in his direction, sometimes he could feel the muscle in his arm tense and then relax again. **He has to hold back as much as you…**

When they arrived the third floor, Flash whispered a “fuck it,” and turned around, grabbed Eddie by the collar and pressed himself against him, stealing a kiss from him. Taken by surprise, Eddie didn’t push him away, instead he grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. Flash couldn’t stand the heat and tension between them anymore, he pawed at Eddie's shirt, trying to get better access to hold him as close as possible. Eddie didn't mind, instead he held Flash steady, returned his passionate kisses and grabbed his firm butt.

Flash gasped into their kiss, leaned back a few inches and looked into Eddie's eyes

“Only one more floor,” he panted and Eddie pulled him up, hands on his butt, Flash’s legs and prosthetics wrapped around his hip and nearly ran the last few steps upstairs. Flash pointed at the door, but Eddie hadn't forgotten where he lived, carefully let him down. Flash was not able to get a hold of his keys fiddled with them between two kisses, while Eddie pushed him against the door, his hands already under the shirt, stroking the lower back in urgent need of touch, kissing his neck.

Flash felt a tendril crawl out under his sleeve and Venom took the keys to open the door for them. The only thing that kept him from falling into his apartment were Eddie's strong arms around his hip. Again, Eddie pulled him up and carried him towards the bedroom. They didn't make it, instead hit the wall right next to his bedroom door, where Eddie pressed against him, trapping Flash between himself and the rough wallpaper. “Fuck, I missed you so much,” Flash moaned between two kisses and Eddie huffed in what sounded like agreement. He seemed too busy to suck hickeys into his neck.

The symbiote helped Eddie to open the button of his pants and pushed them down along with the prosthetics. “Thanks, love,” Eddie mumbled and Flash could feel a rush of heat coming from the symbiote at the term of endearment.

“Wait.”

Eddie stopped immediately, kept him upward, but didn’t move any more.

Flash put his hands on Eddie's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Are… are you sure?” He asked and looked down, where the prosthetics had fallen to the ground. Eddie seemed to be confused and followed his gaze. Then the former soldier saw something like a realisation in his eyes. This was the first time, Eddie saw him without any kind of legs. In the school he at least had worn his pants to hide the stumps. He suddenly felt incredibly insecure, feeling the ocean-blue eyes on them. “You are pretty,” Eddie suddenly said and looked into his eyes. “No need to hide them from me. They are pretty. Wanna stop?”

„Hell, no!“ Flash threw his arms around Eddie’s neck and pulled him into a kiss again. He wouldn’t admit it, even if tortured, but being called pretty by Eddie Fucking Brock had nearly made him come already. He moaned into the kiss, when Eddie shifted his hands to grab his thighs instead of his butt, squeezing the sensible flesh carefully as if to test out how far he could go. Flash scratched Eddie’s neck and grabbed the short, but soft hair.

“Mhh, do that again, Thompson,” Eddie growled lowly. “With pleasure,” he pulled again and Eddie bit down where he had been sucking another mark into his neck. Flash moaned shamelessly and started to grind his hip against the strong body. It was not nearly enough friction to satisfy him.

“Love, would you mind preparing our partner?” Eddie grumbled against his neck and before he could ask, what Eddie meant, he felt the cold shiver of Venom emerging his skin around his lower back. The symbiote reached down and started to press against his entrance. “Oh wow… Fuck, that’s-“ He moaned and squirmed against the strong body in front of him, when Venom pushed a thin tendril inside, moving in a slow and steady rhythm. He seemed to avoid his prostate on purpose, but it felt amazing all the same. At the same time, the symbiote opened Eddie’s jeans and pushed it down for him. The friction of the rough wallpaper felt incredibly good at his back, when Eddie pushed him harder against it. “Not enough,” Flash gasped, after the mass that was preparing him grew bigger again. He knew, it was nothing like Eddie’s thick and big cock yet, but he could not wait. He ached for the amazing feeling of being fucked by him.

“Easy, Thompson.”

Flash could not believe how soft Eddie’s voice suddenly was. He remembered, how incredibly careful the journalist had been at their first time. It was almost sweet, but he was sure if he should ever say this out loud, Eddie would probably choke him right here and there. “Please, don’t tease,” he couldn’t believe how fast Eddie had him begging yet again. The blue-eyed god smiled at him and then pushed him a bit higher up the wall to place himself right and then slowly let him down again.

Flash couldn’t help, but tense in excitement as soon as he felt the symbiote retreat and the tip of Eddie’s hard cock press against him. “Relax, sunshine, I won’t hurt you,” Eddie mumbled in concentration. He moved until the top had barely passed the entrance, before he stopped in his tracks to give him time to adjust.

“No… don’t stop, please!” Flash groaned in frustration. He pulled the short hair in Eddie’s neck again and gasped in surprise, when the other thrusted in one haste motion into him. “F-fuck!” Flash cursed. He bit down on his lower lip and leaned against Eddie’s shoulder. The older tried to calm down as well. “D-don’t do that so suddenly. You know, I’m-“ Eddie broke off in embarrassment. Flash grinned, when Venom eased the pain away and kissed the edge of Eddie’s strong jaw. “What, this?”

He pulled the hair again and Eddie jolted up again, growling aroused. Seemed like he had found a very sensitive spot of the hard-shelled journalist? **Could tell you another thing, he likes. Maybe two, if you buy us chocolate tomorrow.**

He’d buy all the chocolate of the shop nearby to learn more about what Eddie actually liked. Last time it had been all about pleasing him, Eddie had taken such good care of him. He wanted to make him feel good as well, more than the sex would already provide.

“You okay?” Eddie asked after a few seconds. He looked like he was bursting. “I was born ready,” Flash grinned and kissed him again, when Eddie started to rock him against the wall. Each thrust hit all the right spots and Flash could barely think. From last time he remembered, that Eddie didn’t want him to hold back, which was good. Flash could be quite loud being fucked this good. He pulled himself closer to Eddie, kissed him again, before leaned forward to kiss his ear. Eddie missed the rhythm for just a second, stuttering in his thrusts. Yes, the symbiote was absolutely right.

He carefully bit down on Eddie’s earlobe and started to suck it into his mouth, being careful not to bite too hard. A deep moan escaped Eddie’s throat right next to Flash’s ear. Music in his ears! He continued and when Eddie hit an gorgeously pleasant spot, he let his fingernails drag a long trace over his back. He felt bad about scratching him, especially since he had no symbiote to heal him anymore, but Venom had been right. The sound Eddie made couldn’t be more pleased. Eddie seemed to like being scratched in the heat of action. The older man thrusted deeper and harder, until they both couldn’t stand it anymore. Flash came first, spilling over their stomachs. The growing tension around Eddie’s cock made him cross the edge right after his partner.

For a second Flash wondered, if Eddie would drop him, but the older just leaned his head  against the wall, nestling his face in the crock of Flash’s neck, holding Flash securely in his arms.

“That was… amazing. You’re literally the best. Fuck, I-“ “Do you ever shut up?” Eddie groaned, but without any bad blood in his voice. It sounded almost adoring. Eddie pulled him closer and slid out of him carefully, before he carried him over to the bathroom.

Like the last time, they showered together, Eddie taking a lot of time and care to clean him, before wrapping one of the clean towels around Flash. He carried him to the bedroom and tucked him in his sheets, then turned around.

“You’re leaving again…?”

Flash could not help the sad tone in his voice. The symbiote seemed upset as well.

“You said, I can have the couch… if you don’t mind…” Eddie didn’t turn around, but didn’t leave the room yet.

“You can sleep here. But… under one condition.”

Eddie turned around and watched him, face unreadable.

“I’m a post-fuck-cuddler, if you remember. And you’ll stay at least for breakfast.”

For a second Eddie hesitated, but then he nodded. “Think, I can do that.” He crawled next to Flash and pulled him into a close hug, rubbing his back absently. The symbiote partly emerged Flash’s skin to pool on Eddie’s stomach.

Suddenly something about Eddie just felt… utterly sad.

The older man played with the black mass, rubbed it between his fingers. Flash could hear the soft purr in the back of his head. “I’m sorry,” Eddie suddenly said and the veteran knew, he was not talking to him. “I couldn’t protect him,” Eddie whispered. The black mass crawled up and rubbed against the few stubbles on Eddie’s chin.

**“Not your fault. You tried your best.”**

Eddie tilted his head and actually looked surprised. Of course. Flash knew, the symbiote had talked to Eddie before, but not really using words, more like… pictures, emotions or similar. Like he had communicated with him as well, before he had been cleansed on Klyntar.

**“We missed you, Eddie. Stay?”**

Venom formed a head and exchanged a look with Flash before looking at Eddie again. “ **Stay with us. You won’t be lonely anymore. We protect each other.”**

“That… actually sounds nice.”

Flash smiled and hugged them both closer, before they slowly fell asleep, knowing the symbiote would watch over them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I tried myself in not-vanilla-smut. What do you think? Let me know!  
> Also if some of you can think of a better title... Help ;;
> 
>  
> 
> Offer: If someone would like to draw them having wall-sex, I'd offer a One-Shot for you <3


End file.
